Practice Makes Perfect
by ACE732
Summary: Oneshot. Set pre 7.21. Logan has a question to ask but needs a little help from some friend's. After all, practice makes perfect.


**AN: Hi! Heres a little oneshot I wrote at 3.00am last night. It just popped into my head and insisted on being written. I figured I might as well post it and use it to tide you all over until I have another update for you. I am working on ISWAK and AOSCR. I hope to have something by this weekend so keep your eyes peeled. This could be used as a missing scene in season seven just before episode 7.21. And for the record, it has been a while since the show ended now and I still hate what happened. I thought over time I would feel less aggrieved, but no. So, heres a glimpse at Logan before his plans were shot down in flames. As well as some Finn and Colin, who I missed so much in season seven. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

With a deep breath, he lowered himself slowly down onto one knee and held out the small, black jewellery box in his open palm. His insides started to churn as he searched for the right words. He lifted his head, his gaze latching onto those familiar eyes and then he opened his mouth, "Will you marry me?"

The question hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity, his pulse was racing. His heart was thumping in his chest as the fear and panic took over.

"That's lame," came the reply. Logan sighed, his shoulders slumped and he let out a groan of frustration.

"Finn!" He was seriously close to killing his long time best friend.

"Im just saying you should do it differently. You should take her bungee jumping or something. Getting down on one knee is too traditional, too boring."

Logan rolled his eyes at Finn's preposterous idea. He had to ask himself again why he had sought out his help in the first place. He was going to propose, he had thought about it long and hard and he knew in his heart this was right. But he was still a little nervous about popping the question. It was a particularly nerve wracking thing to do and he needed the practice. That was why he had recruited his good friend Finn to help him; a decision which he was seriously regretting at that moment.

"I am not going to propose marriage to someone while theyre jumping off of a bridge," he answered, annoyed at their latest failed attempt.

"Well, what about under water?" Finn suggested excitedly. Logan tucked the small box carefully back in his pocket and fell back into his chair.

"How the hell am I supposed to ask someone to marry me under water? Well both drown." Finn folded his arms across his chest childishly.

"Why exactly did you ask for my help with this? If you're not even going to consider my suggestions-"

"They're not suggestions, Finn. They're ridiculous nonsense." Logan cut him off and took a sip from the glass of Scotch resting on the table beside his chair. Finn glowered at him.

"Can we try this one last time?" Logan asked after a few minutes passed. Finn was still pouting and just shrugged his reply. Logan finished his drink and let out a heavy sigh as he pushed himself up from the chair and then got down on one knee, retrieving the jewellery box from his inside jacket pocket.

"Rory Gilmore...will you-?"

"-you should hold her hand." Finn interrupted him once again. Logan's head fell back and his jaw clenched. Next time he was planning on proposing he would just practice in the mirror.

He held Finn's gaze while silently seething as he counted to ten. Once he had managed to calm down and go to his happy place, he took another deep breath.

"Rory Gilmore..." he reached out with one hand and clutched Finn's hand in his own. Finn grinned idiotically and fluttered his eyelashes. Logan ignored him and then pulled out the box with the ring in it. "...will you marry me?

"I knew you two were close, but I didn't know you were that close!"

Logan's head snapped up to see Colin standing at the door with an amused smirk on his face. Finn jumped up and headed towards the kitchen. Being fake proposed to was thirsty business.

"I'm parched; you can take over for me, Col!" Finn informed him as he tugged off his coat and avoided Logan's death glares. "Its hard work being Rory."

Colin's eyes widened and he stared at Logan in awe. "Youre really going to do it?!"

Logan ran his hand through his hair and nodded. He felt his legs cramping from his position on the floor and stood up. Colin moved towards him.

"You're really going to propose?"

"Yep." Logan sat down on the chair and poured himself another drink while Colin remained standing in the middle of the room, eyes wide, and his mouth open like a goldfish.

"I thought you were joking when you mentioned it. I didn't think you were serious."

"Well, I was. I am." Logan said firmly. His voice was determined and strong. There wasn't an ounce of doubt in his mind that this was the right decision. He loved Rory. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and maybe they were still young, but after getting the job in California, he saw it as the chance for a fresh start for both of them.

"Wow!" Colin was completely flabbergasted by this latest development. Sure, he knew that Logan was serious about Rory and they had been together for a while, but marriage? The cynic in him thought; why waste a good thing? But the well buried romantic in him felt happy for his friend and proud to be witness to such an historic moment in the life of Logan Huntzberger.

"That's what I said when he told me," Finn said as he returned to the room and slumped back on the couch.

"You do realise that marriage is supposed to be a life time commitment, right? One woman for the rest of your life. You're really okay with that?" he wondered, searching his face for any flicker of doubt. He saw none, only annoyance at being asked stupid questions.

"Yes," Logan said simply and succinctly. His mind was completely clear from any doubt whatsoever. If someone had asked him years ago if he saw himself as the marrying type, the answer would have been a big fat no. But now, he wanted it more than anything. He wanted Rory more than anything.

He pictured them living in a house together with a swing set in the backyard. He envisaged himself pushing a little blonde haired girl on the swing while his loving, beautiful and heavily pregnant wife, Rory looked on. He never before thought he wanted the family lifestyle but with Rory he wanted it all. He was finally ready to grow up.

"Wow!" Colin repeated his earlier amazement at the situation. "I think Im going to cry."

"Oh, I've already been there, mate!" Finn said as he patted him on the back remembering his earlier choked sobs as his friend revealed his plans. It was a monumental point in all of their lives and he felt the full weight of it. The repercussions would be far reaching. If Logan was settling down then did that mean that he had to do the same? It signified the end of an era. Their carefree, irresponsible lifestyle was gone and it would be time for them all to take stock and make something of themselves. Finn included.

He so wasn't ready for that. And he was quite sure that he wouldn't be ready for a very long time.

"You're really sure about this?" Colin turned his full attention back to his best friend. His light demeanour was gone. The seriousness in his tone signified that he knew exactly how big a deal this was.

Logan met his gaze and stared him down. His eyes didnt flicker, his face didnt falter. He was sure and there was no breaking that certainty.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

His answer was met with silence as both Colin and Finn studied their oldest friend curiously. They both contemplated the severity of his answer and Colin was the first to speak.

"You can practice on me if you want," he shrugged, trying to be helpful. If Logan was going to propose to Rory, he would give him all the help and support he could. It was the least he could do.

**AN: I hope you liked it and if there was any missing punctuation blame the site. When I uploaded the document, for some reason it decided to remove all of the quotation marks and apostrophe's etc. I tried to fix it but I might have missed something. **


End file.
